


【永飞】夏が終わった

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: "Here's looking at you."





	【永飞】夏が終わった

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
1.Containing fragments: 抹茶拿铁，银链戒指，缠绕在钥匙扣上的项链，草莓味电子烟，烟花、演唱会和玫瑰，被撕碎的照片，捕梦网，娃娃机，电影院里的卡萨布兰卡，蝉鸣声，明治神宫，海洋馆和摩天轮。  
2.普通人设定，其余一切参照原作。  
3.部分灵感来源于电影爱在三部曲及卡萨布兰卡。  
4.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Ex-Aid导演及编剧所有。

镜飞彩将那本严丝合缝遮盖住他全脸的英文医学杂志放下时人流刚刚开始向求救声发出的方向聚集，在候机厅晕倒并不是什么陌生事件，就和在地铁上或者火车站台前晕倒一样在「可处理范围内」。只是凌晨四点半的候机厅内等待的人还寥寥无几，而东京清晨的天空已经明亮起来，将整个候机大厅笼罩在一片冷清的静谧中。

这静谧理所当然地被脚步声和对医者的呼求声打破了。“请让一下，我是医生。”镜飞彩从分开的人流中过去，已经有一名黑发青年蹲在那里，双手叠按在昏厥者前胸，是心肺复苏的手势。镜飞彩无意去争夺先行者的救命之恩，掏出衬衣口袋里的微型手电照了病患的眼睛，又将他手腕抬起来把脉，心下大概有了定数。东京机场的急救在他准备开始翻动患者手包以确定是否有常备药的时候就迅速赶来，镜飞彩站起身，让医护人员将患者抬上担架，还蹲在地上的黑发青年又抢先他一步，迅速说出对病情的判断。镜飞彩垂眸瞥了他一眼，简单补充了一二细节。担架飞快远去时他自认不再需要什么协助，正准备回到座位上却被那个青年一把抓住了手臂。“抱歉抱歉，我贫血。”青年很不好意思地冲他笑，“刚刚一下子站起来有点头晕。”

“既然身为医生，就应该对自己的身体有更明确的认知。”

镜飞彩将从饮水处接的热水递给他，顺势坐回了原位。从美国回日本十几个小时的飞机上半程他都昏昏欲睡，但相距千里的两个国家之间存在的时差仍然折磨着他的神经，四点半像一个过于微妙的节点，卡在他困倦到昏睡过去和尚且能保持清明意识之间。刚刚的几步走动不起太大作用，充其量只相当于一颗薄荷糖，清凉味一散就再无后续影响。“我还是实习啦，”那个青年的声音轻快得像第二颗薄荷糖，“但我的实习期很快就能结束，我就能成为正式的儿科医生了。”

他将水一饮而尽，纸杯揉成一团再向镜飞彩伸出手，又露出了那种不太好意思的笑意，“宝生永梦，请多多指教。”

“镜飞彩，外科医生。”镜飞彩伸手与他交握，“刚从美国进修回来。”

“镜医生的经验一定很丰富。”

镜飞彩努力回想了一下宝生永梦指的是什么，大约是说他先前做的补充一类。“我的父亲也是医生，从小耳濡目染。”他无意就这个话题继续下去，“你说你是实习儿科医生？”

“因为成为儿科医生一直都是我的梦想，这样就能够守护小孩子们的笑容了！”

镜飞彩睁大了眼睛，宝生永梦看起来还没有意识到自己用多么理所当然的语气说出了偶像剧一般的台词，“镜医生在外科的话，看见患者痊愈后的笑容也会很开心吧。”

“——不。”

他费了点力气找回自己的声音，尽管显得过于冷淡，“我不会和患者有任何多余的关系。”

“但患者的「情感」也很重要啊？如果只在意他们的生理问题而忽视心理的话，总觉得做得还不够。”

镜飞彩沉默了半晌，面前的实习医生如同所有刚踏入这个行业的人一样充满了蓬勃的热情，那股执拗的劲头像盛夏的焰火，炽烈又澎湃，想要凭一己之力去照亮被疾病昏暗的天空。但这一切并不那样容易，他们太接近于生死以至于死亡仅仅成为所谓的「案例」与有机化合物的分解，一旦将它的意义上升到意识的角度就会造成不可估量的影响。

“无论是患者还是你自身的「情感」，都应该得到摒除，仅仅将医生的本职工作做好就够了。”

“镜医生不相信「情感」应该存在？”

宝生永梦稍微眯起眼，漆黑的瞳眸里晃荡着落地窗外透入的晨光，“那么，假设我是你的患者，我们来做一场手术吧！”

* * * * *

镜飞彩睁开眼睛时宝生永梦正躺在沙发上打游戏，下午的阳光从薄纱窗帘外斑斑驳驳落在他身上，游戏机被他按得噼里啪啦响，好像能量永远不会耗尽。他慢慢坐起来，睡眠不足的不适感略微消去一些，清醒的头脑恢复的一刻他才后知后觉意识到发生了什么：他答应了宝生永梦那个近乎荒唐的提议，取消了本该飞回医院所在地的飞机，然后到了这家酒店——这仍然是宝生永梦提出来的建议，让他先好好睡上一觉，再履行他们的约定。他觉得头疼，说不上来哪个原因占的比例更重，是时差还是宝生永梦。而后者放下游戏机向他这个方向看过来，手腕上晃动着一个塑料袋。

“刚刚在楼下罗森买的饭团，飞彩さん睡到现在一定饿了。”

镜飞彩接过尚还温热的饭团道了声谢，又置气一般地跟着他换了称呼，“你希望我怎么做？研修医。”

“很简单，”宝生永梦跨坐在椅子上将双臂支上椅背，“把我的情感当做是新发现的恶性肿瘤，只要飞彩さん能完成手术就成功了。”

镜飞彩意识到他在成功后面还梗回去一个音节，可能是想说「成功通关」一类的话，但医疗也不是什么游戏，没有失败后「reset」清零重来的可能。他将最后一口饭团咽下去，语调淡淡地，“没有我切除不了的东西。”

手腕上的机械表时针指向三点的位置，镜飞彩被宝生永梦带到上野公园，后者美名其曰是「问诊」，他倒没看出公园和问诊究竟有什么联系。宝生永梦带他穿梭过参天大树云集聚成的绿荫，在镜飞彩下一秒就要以为他的方向是动物园时转向了西洋博物馆。他们沉默着在人流中注视那些同样沉寂却鲜活的油画作品，色彩、光影和生命在画布上流动，穿过百年千年折叠起来的时光前来相会，隔着一道警戒线讲述不同时代坎坷绚烂的命途。人物肖像与静物有同样的力量，二战后的超现实主义作品更是直白的对视觉的冲击，镜飞彩在美国时也去过博物馆，却与纯粹的美术作品展无缘。此时那些或细腻或粗犷的笔触和刻画直白将戏剧高潮展现在他面前，他几乎迷失在空旷的震撼中，直到宝生永梦啪地开了可乐的易拉罐他才回过来神。

“要喝点什么吗，飞彩さん？”

宝生永梦站在饮料自动售卖机旁问他，下一秒递给他一小瓶绿茶。那显得太苦了，镜飞彩只喝了一口就略微皱起眉，还是中规中矩地道谢。宝生永梦掏出手机看时间，跟他说来不及再多看一个博物馆了，“但我们还可以去明治神宫！”

镜飞彩不是第一次到东京，却从没抱着纯粹的旅客心态去参观这座城市的景点。就好像很多本国人犯的通病，认为那些著名的景点会永远在那里，总会有时间去游览——显然他从没找到过那个「时间」。宝生永梦找到了地铁站，在镜飞彩准备投币时抢先抓出一把硬币投进去，兴奋得好像在游戏厅里投游戏币。“在游戏厅里有很多游戏，”宝生永梦把地铁票递给他，“只要通关就能得到兑换奖品的票证奖励，而这就好像不需要通关直接拿到的「extra」奖励一样！”

“这和那种游戏完全无关吧。”镜飞彩对他的脑回路充满质疑，而宝生永梦又在几乎所有地铁站都拥有的那排扭蛋机前停下了。“要不要试试手气？”

三百日元换一个没什么实际意义的扭蛋，这从没在镜飞彩的考虑范围内过，但宝生永梦已经蹲了下去，眼睛亮闪闪地转动那个扭蛋按钮。蓝色的扭蛋滚了出来，里面是一个塑料的布偶猫模型，不比两截指节更大了，猫眼睛蓝得好像东海的海水。宝生永梦把那个模型塞进镜飞彩的手心，看起来很想发表一番关于这二者相似程度的言论，在镜飞彩板着脸一言不发的严肃态度下还是维持了公共场合的静默礼节。镜飞彩终究还是没拒绝，把模型放进了西裤口袋。轰隆隆的电车驶过来时宝生永梦说了一个什么词，かわ开头，镜飞彩抿住了嘴唇，权当没听见处理。

他们到达明治神宫的时候已经不早，游人稀稀落落地在门口的鸟居前拍照。阳光斜落在参道上，两旁巨大的树木簇拥向彼此，形成茂密的树冠华盖。安静的参道上除了盛夏轰然的蝉鸣声就只剩下他们的脚步声，经过有山泉通过的石桥，经过清酒和葡萄酒桶对立的陈列，一直到本殿前面。宝生永梦在手水舍处拉着他净手，从中央的水盘处拿起杓子递给他。“……你要进去参拜？”镜飞彩一面接过杓子取水一面问他，清冷的泉水淋过那双外科医生通常执着手术刀的骨节分明的手，倒像是手术前的消毒。宝生永梦吐掉口中的水认真地回答，“不，但这是一种仪式啊。”

镜飞彩几乎要以为他接下来就要去求签了，但宝生永梦显然没那个打算，简单在本殿转完一圈就和他往回路走，更加稀少的游人和庞大的林木带来近乎肃穆的感觉。镜飞彩蓦然意识到他自己的脚步声很轻，快要被夏蝉声淹没，而石砾堆积的宽敞道路上还有零散的落叶。那些椎树、橡树和松柏间时不时响起忽高忽低的鸟鸣，让磅礴的肃穆更加显然。

“天一会儿就要黑啦！”

宝生永梦打破了静寂，但并无催促镜飞彩的意图。他又买了两张地铁票，把镜飞彩从神圣静默的地方一下子带入繁华俗世中。原宿的街道上充满了异国的来访者，各式语言变幻着从他们耳畔呼啸而过。宝生永梦轻车熟路找到了游戏厅，嘈杂的环境让镜飞彩不适地皱了皱眉，他的「患者」却完全缺乏悔过之心，还向他打了个夸张的手势——

“感受一下天才玩家M的实力吧！”

事实证明，就算是天才玩家，也不是什么游戏都能一命通关。镜飞彩看着宝生永梦在几个抓娃娃机前反复计算，机械爪子却总不能如他所愿地将娃娃送入囊中。宝生永梦嘟嘟囔囔拿着赢来的一大把票证去兑换奖品，镜飞彩看了一会儿娃娃机，转身找了个更大的、操控剪刀去剪断栓着娃娃的机器，最后几个游戏币投进去，他把控着操纵杆一点一点往那个方向挪移，在最后一秒前按下按钮，剪刀向前送出，那个最大的泰迪熊落了下来。

“……诶，飞、飞彩さん？”

抱着一个镜飞彩不认识的机甲模型回来的宝生永梦一看见那个近乎等身的泰迪熊就怔住了，视线在镜飞彩和他身后的那台娃娃机上来回扫视，一副受到十足惊吓的样子。镜飞彩有点好笑，把那只泰迪熊塞给他，“就当是谢谢你的扭蛋，研修医。”

他们显然是没办法再去原宿的街头闲逛了，带着这么大一只泰迪熊。宝生永梦找了家电影院进去，恰巧有黑白电影复古专场。镜飞彩在选电影时他又跑了出去，十分钟后带着两个THE ZOO的冰淇淋回来，一只是蓝色的小象，一只是有着橙色和绿色耳朵的棕色泰迪熊。镜飞彩有心怀疑他是故意选的泰迪熊的冰淇淋给自己，在将电影票递过去的时候率先爆手速将蓝色小象接过。握着棕色泰迪熊的人眨了眨眼睛，低头去看票上的电影名称，“卡萨布兰卡。”

这一天对于宝生永梦来说过于漫长了，因此当他睡倒在镜飞彩肩上时镜飞彩一点也没感到意外。空荡的放映厅中黑白电影两色的光交错从他们两张年轻面颊上扫过，还在巴黎的瑞克端着酒杯与伊莉莎相碰，对多舛的命运已经隐约有了感知；在清脆的玻璃碰撞声后，他以贯穿全片的深情缓缓说出那句不朽台词——

"Here’s looking at you."

* * * * *

他们第二天去了浅草寺，大红的建筑与熙熙攘攘的游人，还有不远处的东京晴空塔。宝生永梦在观音殿中投了好几枚硬币，又阖掌低声许愿。镜飞彩站在他身后抬头看殿内的明亮的灯笼和壁画，侧后方还有被供奉着的神龛，他从没有信神佛的心，对于一个过于相信科学的人来说这并不奇怪。就算在美国，基督教气氛这样浓厚的地方，他也没去过周日的教堂，仅仅是偶尔将几个教堂列在旅行的参观项目上。但他也无亵神之意，遂微微低下头来阖上眼眸，心底一片澄净。宝生永梦许完愿又拉他去求签，抽到了末吉也只是笑着系在旁边的铁杆上，镜飞彩缓慢展开签文时「大吉」两个字跃然入目，他稍微一愣，宝生永梦凑过来看，几乎将头抵在他肩上，“是「大吉」诶，之后的运气可就要拜托飞彩さん了！”

实际上宝生永梦倒更像是那个拿到「大吉」签文的人。他们从浅草寺出来，在寺外的西参道上没走几步就找到了「很好吃的三色丸子」——宝生永梦语；中午时分他又找到了「据说很好吃」的温泉蛋牛肉饭，但味道确实不错，镜飞彩必须承认，细腻的蛋液和处理好的牛肉搭配起来是对味蕾的奖赏。日头开始西移时他们登上晴空塔，宝生永梦趴在被太阳晒得微微发烫的落地玻璃上俯瞰整个东京，一面将一些地方指出来给镜飞彩看。他对于整个东京的「回忆」——倘若那能够被称作「回忆」的话，都来源于游戏和漫画作品，此时像是故地重游，絮絮叨叨给刚回国的外科医生当导游。外科医生终究没忍住，直白开口问他，“你想去秋叶原吗？”

实习医生显然没有任何拒绝的理由，到了秋叶原他显得更加兴奋，好像若不是还有人在旁边，他就要立刻沿着这几条街光速冲刺一番。镜飞彩跟着他转那些充满各式动漫和游戏模型的店，在路边买章鱼小丸子，然后终于在一家豆柴咖啡厅中得到了一点让他心满意足的甜味——一整块草莓奶油蛋糕。宝生永梦抱着一只赤柴参观他怎么精确地把蛋糕切开送入嘴中，然后发出一番「不愧是外科医生啊」的感叹。镜飞彩抬头瞥了他一眼，把蛋糕盘移开一点，又觉得宝生永梦笑起来和那只赤柴一样有种微妙的傻气。而他思考范围中的主人公毫无自知地推过来第二盘蛋糕，是巧克力布朗尼，镜飞彩毫不客气全盘接收，顺带揉了一下蹭到他膝边的一只黑柴的脑袋。

晚上时宝生永梦坐在酒店窗边玩手机，镜飞彩手中的杂志刚看到一半就听见他发出类似于「怎么连这件事也忘了」之类的半是惊叹半是懊恼的声音，像是刚刚得知自己的罐头坏掉的狗狗。“怎么了？”他放下杂志往窗边望去，宝生永梦跳下来把手机递给他看，“明天是我很喜欢的一个歌手的演唱会，在大阪，我还特意把这件事写了备忘录！”

“……如果现在开始订机票的话，还来得及。”

镜飞彩伸手去摸放在床头的手机，宝生永梦的音调又蓦地上扬了起来，类似于尾巴在身后啪嗒啪嗒响的那种，“飞彩さん愿意和我一起去吗？”

“总不能就这样终止这件事，你的「手术」。”镜飞彩很快订下两张飞大阪的机票，又向宝生永梦要了他的信息，“好了，明天中午就能够到。”

重新坐上飞机对镜飞彩而言不过是又几个小时的闭目养神，他不容易在飞机上睡着， 这一点他也没有办法改变。旁边宝生永梦倒是睡得很熟，刚上飞机时说要和他分享的耳机里还放着Rockabye Baby复刻的原FOB的”My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark”，三角铁的声音清脆得像水滴击石，但毫无歌词的纯音乐显然不是提神的好理由。镜飞彩缓慢地将耳机从自己和对方的耳朵中摘下来，在窗外七千米高的空寂云海淹没中换上了自己的那副耳机，Coldplay的The Scientist从他单边耳朵中响起来，同样回响在宝生永梦的睡梦中。

——”Question of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart.”

飞机降落在大阪机场时刚好一点整，镜飞彩叫醒了宝生永梦准备下机。后者还有点沉浸在睡梦中的恍惚，心不在焉跟着镜飞彩往地铁的方向走，半松的鞋带蓦然一绊，让他直接摔倒在了地上。

“……呜哇！”

镜飞彩叹了口气，这下总能让实习医生彻底清醒过来了。他兜里的东西也被摔了出来，镜飞彩替他去捡，钱包，硬币，还有一个……缠绕着一条银链的一串钥匙，银链上挂着一个款式简单的铂金戒指。他疑惑着将东西递给重新系好鞋带的人，在递最后一件物品时还是问了一句，“这是什么？”

“啊……又缠在一起了啊，好麻烦。”宝生永梦纠起眉梢，微微仰头从T恤里扯出另一条银链，上面的戒指与这个别无二致，“之前以为这个不见了，就重新买了一条，没想到又把原来的找了回来，多余的这个就一直放在裤兜里。但时不时就会和钥匙扣缠成一团，太难解了。”他举起那串东西打量了一下，又叹了一声气，“有一次我解了整整三天，这次可能会更麻烦了……先走吧。”

在大阪的酒店并不是镜飞彩订下来的。宝生永梦说他知道离演唱会最近的住宿地点，镜飞彩就放手让他去订；但直到到达的那一刻他才发现对方订的并不是传统意义上的「酒店」，严格意义上来说，这是一家「民宿」。宝生永梦倒是心很宽地推开门，努力在相对窄小的房间里找到最适合的放下两个行李箱的地方，“这会很有「家」的感觉，飞彩さん不赞同吗？”

镜飞彩不置可否地往窗外打量，庭院里青翠的凤尾竹在纱窗上曳下一小片湿漉漉的阴影。宝生永梦在开放式厨房那边唤他，他转身过去，见宝生永梦泡了一壶热茶，还有一杯抹茶拿铁。

“不知道飞彩さん想喝什么，就当是先前添麻烦的赔礼啦。”

镜飞彩迟疑着伸手去接那杯淡绿色的抹茶拿铁，热度透过玻璃传来。他将宝生永梦用来搅弄拿铁粉的筷子取出来，仰头小心抿了一口，是熟悉的甜味，且也不含咖啡因。宝生永梦给自己倒了杯茶小口啜饮，在弥漫开的热气中提议，“在演唱会开始之前，我们去海洋馆吧？”

海洋馆。镜飞彩觉得这个词本应该和他完全陌生。提议的人倒是很兴奋，甚至在看见海洋馆里有收集印章的地方时还摸出了不知藏在哪儿的笔记本。镜飞彩跟着他穿过蓝色的海底隧道去看那些柔软的、千奇百怪的生物，它们或在水面上或在水中爬行游弋，活得充满生命的力度。宝生永梦指给他看海豚翻身时雪白的肚皮，海狮灵活得像芭蕾演员一样的翻转俯冲，巨大的布满斑点的鲸鲨缓缓从他们头顶游过，带着六千万年前的古老呼唤。水母馆中光照下发亮的水母拖着长须蔓延，细小而斑斓的比目鱼穿梭于珊瑚群中；到了触摸池边宝生永梦跟着一群小孩伸手去摸那些或滑腻或粗糙的生物，又在他的笔记本上盖满不同种类企鹅的爪印。“你不喜欢企鹅吗，飞彩さん？”他问镜飞彩，“它们毛绒绒的多可爱——我可以帮你也盖一个。”说着他在镜飞彩的入场券上盖下了一个帝企鹅的脚印，而印章有些过大了，一部分的章盖在了外面。宝生永梦左右打量，正准备用自己的入场券再实验一次时被镜飞彩拿了回去，“这就够了。”

* * * * *

从海洋馆出来天色已经沉浸在了一片暮紫中，海对岸的建筑亮起一片繁星似的光亮。“离演唱会还有点时间。”宝生永梦意有所指，目光落在不远处的摩天轮上。“来不及的，你一定会迟到。”镜飞彩冷静地提醒他，对方却已经完全被那个变幻着光亮的摩天轮吸引住了。镜飞彩叹了口气，跟着他去买票。坐上摩天轮时天空已经全然陷入黑夜中，在繁复机械的运作下摩天轮一点点升起来，光芒变换着色泽，窗外星星点点的光团沿着那一条漆黑的海道铺洒向两旁，织成两条银河似的光带，又蔓延向更远的天际。“多好看啊，这座城市。”宝生永梦感叹着在镜飞彩旁边坐下，颈间没有重新塞进衣服里的戒指也在闪光。冷色的暖色的星点的成片的光芒几乎将镜飞彩的整个视界占据了，摩天轮升上最高处时他略微阖拢眼眸，竟然感到了轻微的晕眩感。

但也正如镜飞彩所预料，他们迟到了演唱会。匆忙从的士上下来时演唱会已经进行整整二十分钟，宝生永梦一面持续向检票人员道歉一面将两张票递过去，旁边的一个检票的女孩在看见他们的检票完成后给他们一人递了一支鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，“是用来应援的！”她挤了挤眼睛，“赶快进去吧，上半场都快结束了。”

他们终于成功进到场内，人群的欢呼声立刻将他们包裹了。台上的歌手正在介绍下一首歌，而那前奏响起来时宝生永梦也站不住了，他和那些听众一样，倘若有翅膀的话就能立刻飞向千米高空——这么形容并不准确，一定要说的话，除非那高空充满了炽热的烈焰，而他们不惜投身于这股持续爆发的浪潮中，直至双翼尽焚。轰鸣的乐声和欢呼充斥了镜飞彩的耳畔，宝生永梦毫无意识地抓住他的手挥动起来，另一只手上还举着那朵玫瑰——在水晶球折射的流光溢彩中，它变成了一种介于深红和暗紫之间的颜色，融化在更暗又更热的一片流动的红色中。镜飞彩无法控制地被感染，实际上几乎也没有人能抵抗那种热度，一个小时，两个小时，澎湃的热量能燃烧整夜直至天明。

就算是走出来的时候，宝生永梦也还没从嘶声裂肺跟着合唱的狂欢中完全清醒过来。“飞彩さん，你介不介意？”他从兜内掏出一截电子烟。镜飞彩做了个请便的手势，又秉持医生的习惯提醒他，“对你肺部不好，研修医。”“我知道，所以很少会抽。”宝生永梦打开电子烟的开关，深吸了一口，白色的烟雾袅袅升了起来，电子烟开关的蓝光在他指尖一明一灭，“其实会比真正的香烟味道好受，要试试吗？”

镜飞彩接过来，按照他刚才说的方法吸入一口，温热的草莓味气体充满了他的肺部，他缓缓吐出来，意料之外地在舌上尝到一星半点转瞬即逝的甜味。这让他露出了分显然的笑意，接着嘴唇上被覆盖上一片柔软的玫瑰花瓣，宝生永梦侧过身来隔着花瓣在他唇上落下一吻。

“抱……抱歉，因为飞彩さん实在是太可爱所以没能忍住……”

他还是用了那个词。镜飞彩又觉得有些轻微的晕眩了，略微挑起点眉来反问他，“为什么要隔着花瓣？”

他们的第二个吻充满了草莓的味道，第三个、第四个就仅仅是唇舌的纠缠。音乐余留的热度在体内爆裂，又磁石一般将他们更加推向彼此。直至回到民宿镜飞彩都没能明白这一切是怎么突然发生，而他也没心思去细细深究了。他的清明理智被宝生永梦的亲吻搅成混沌一片，而肇事者正在浴室里冲澡，隔着磨砂玻璃显出模糊的影像。他的视线落到了床头柜上那串纠缠着银链的钥匙上，略微一顿伸手将它拿了起来。

宝生永梦出来就看见这么一番景象，裹在浴袍里的镜飞彩正低头解他那串近乎无解的钥匙死扣，纤长的十指在银链间穿梭，好像拿着的是银质的手术刀。他刚想说什么镜飞彩就将他的钥匙扣举了起来，他解开了，那枚戒指在他另手手心上闪闪发光。宝生永梦笑起来，过去将项链环上镜飞彩的脖颈，严丝合缝扣在颈后，铂金戒指同他一样垂在了胸前。镜飞彩仰起头来，宝生永梦亲吻他，在一室暖橙色的灯光中把吻和星火洒遍他的身体，两枚戒指时而碰撞出清脆的响声。镜飞彩又一次被包裹在了光芒中，像是置身于无数白矮星的中央，高到无法忍受的温度要纠缠他、融化他，和他合二为一，所以他也是炽烈星河的一部分了。那些音乐、深红玫瑰和温热的电子烟，推搡着他向前去，投身于情感与欲望的洪流中，又把他掷进高温的海底火山爆发时的海水里，他必须抱紧宝生永梦，才不会被彻底溺毙。他半身仿佛都被悬在漫布云翳的高空，所发出的声音像是从更遥远天际传来一样模糊不清，而宝生永梦占据了他的视线，又轻缓地安抚他，给足他从战栗中恢复过来的时间。太多了，太乱了，这一切都是，快感和欲望是，情感和亲吻是，宝生永梦也是。他呜咽着去勾在他上方的人的脖颈索求又一个亲吻，而对方给了他不止一个。那些吻落在他被栗发遮盖的耳垂上，线条优美的鼻梁上，眼角下方的三颗小痣上，漂亮的眼睛和——最后，如他所愿地，姣好的唇线上。他颤抖着去跟随、接受和顺从，然后在精疲力尽中闭上眼睛，彻底坠入黑沉的湿热的海底。

镜飞彩再醒过来的时候已经是正午，宝生永梦刚从厨房那边转过来。“……我熬了粥。”他有点不敢看镜飞彩，第一句话刚说出来耳垂就红了，还是坚持把粥碗递到了镜飞彩手边，“应该温度刚好入口。”

镜飞彩垂着眼眸小声道谢，半身脱落了被褥的遮掩露出斑驳吻痕。几乎不用想他也知道宝生永梦此刻后背必定也布满痕迹，若非是身为医生对指甲的修剪有所要求的话，那些痕迹还可能更深。他慢吞吞将温热的粥送入口中，又听见宝生永梦在说花火大会。好像确实是今晚了。他简单算了一下时间。“我订好了机票，晚一点再走也没关系。”宝生永梦向他挥了挥手机，抱着游戏机坐到床上来，“一起玩游戏吧？谁输了就讲一件糗事。”

游戏这件事，镜飞彩着实算不得拿手，宝生永梦好似有心让着他，也可能是所谓的「新手运气」在作祟；总之，在去往机场前他们所分享的故事竟不相上下，从尚且不知事的那些年岁说起，一直到宝生永梦的实习期，镜飞彩的美国生活。命运以某种奇妙的形式将本该毫无关联的两个人联接在了这个节点上，分享迥异的记忆和习惯。镜飞彩在飞机上闭目养神时宝生永梦没再沉入睡眠，但他以为镜飞彩睡着了，找空姐要了毯子细心给人搭上，干燥的指腹不经意擦过镜飞彩裸露的皮肤，是医生的手，有力而充满关切。镜飞彩竟真正睡熟了过去，直到宝生永梦把他叫醒，他才清醒过来，窗外的天空又一次被暮色布满了。

他们到达荒川河边时已经快七点半，不到一分钟第一发烟火就升上了天空，漆黑天幕下那些璀璨而转瞬即逝的花火炸裂开来，是令人惊叹的流星一般的美。整片天幕都被染成变幻流光的色泽，千万星辰坠落，无数火焰冲顶。宝生永梦拉着镜飞彩在草地上坐下，在头顶不间断的轰鸣声中认真问他，“镜医生，我的手术完成了吗？”

“我没有失败过的手术。”镜飞彩没有直接回答他，“所以，你的「情感」不再是恶性肿瘤了。”

宝生永梦笑起来，他明白镜飞彩话语里那些未竟意思。镜飞彩终究选择了相信「情感」，也许在不久的、他回到医院的将来就会是一个对患者拥有关怀的医生。他舒心地叹了一口气，又想起了什么从兜中掏出一样东西，“这是飞彩さん的吧？第一天你醒了以后落在酒店床上的。”

镜飞彩接过那件东西——那是一张照片，其中一半被剪碎了——他的手轻微地颤抖了一下。宝生永梦已经收回了目光去注视空中蔓延的烟火，语调轻得像是自言自语，“是飞彩さん的恋人吗？笑起来好可爱。”

“……不，只是曾经。”

镜飞彩捏紧了那张合照，有他自己的一半被他亲手剪掉了，曾经对疾病的无能为力感让他痛苦万分，也落下了在飞机上睡不好的问题，“百濑小姫，五年前她因为先天性心脏病去世，我甚至没来得及见她最后一面。”

他深吸了一口气，有什么一直以来沉重的锁链从他身上卸下去了，“你是对的，研修医，不能因为害怕可能的「死亡」带来的痛苦而不去与患者接触。”

镜飞彩扬起手来，将那张照片扔进了河中。他转头注视宝生永梦，以宝生永梦大多时候并不知晓的又或者不曾注意过的目光去看他，漂亮瞳眸中有一种柔和的深情，正如他玫瑰花瓣一样的唇线略微扬起来时的涟漪般柔软弧度，他并不是为过去而生的，他是为了未来，为了每一个亟待拯救的生命，为了每一个被应许的亲吻而生。

所以宝生永梦侧过身来同他在漫天花火下接吻，焰光几乎落在他们肩膀，两枚戒指又一次碰撞出手术刀落进不锈钢盘的响声。唇舌交缠间镜飞彩感觉宝生永梦把什么缠绕上了他的手腕，随后对方分开唇瓣，指腹贴上镜飞彩的唇角略微向上提了一提。

“飞彩さん。”

他慢慢地说，“夏が終わった。”

镜飞彩沉默着注视宝生永梦起身远去，垂眸瞥见手腕上被缠上了一个捕梦网。轻柔的羽毛擦过他的指腹，好像一个一碰即碎的精致梦境。他缓缓抬起手来做出碰杯的手势，喉音带着轻微笑意，却在最后一个音节落下时抑制不住地颤抖起来。

"Here’s looking at you."

* * * * *

镜飞彩有时候会真正以为和宝生永梦那几天短暂的相处的确是一场梦境，这个人并不确切存在于他的过去，仅仅是他为了卸下更遥远包袱的臆想。但每晚他回到家中，床头柜上的布偶猫模型、干枯的玫瑰、印着企鹅脚印的海洋馆入场券、挂在床头的捕梦网和前胸被捂得温热的铂金戒指又会提醒他，他确确实实遇见过这么一个人，他们做过了一切恋人应该做的事，他们分享过短暂又热烈的亲吻。但他也很疑惑为什么宝生永梦就能够直接从他的生活中完全消失，哪怕日本其实拥有1.2亿的人口，他也有种近乎置气的想法，认为宝生永梦就应该从这1.2亿人口中脱身出来，再一次出现在他面前。

直到镜灰马偶然带他去儿科接手一个需要做心脏手术的病人时，他知道自己对了。

那个黑发青年就在病房里，握着那个孩子的手轻声说着什么，床头柜上还摆着崭新的游戏机。镜灰马的声音让他蓦然从蹲着的状态站起来，随后撑着墙面去度过那一阵熟悉的眩晕。然而生理的眩晕度过之后心理的眩晕更甚了，他看见了站在镜灰马身后的镜飞彩。

于是镜飞彩结束了对他穿白大褂这一身的打量，唇线略微一提笑了起来。“不必介绍了，我们认识，”他说，越过镜灰马过去将宝生永梦的手执起来用力握了一握，“好久不见，研修医。”

“——或者说，儿科医。”


End file.
